


Terrier

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, Vetinari has a lots of dog, its just some stupid fluff, thanks for Vimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Having a loyal companion can soften even the hardest hearts. Be that a dog, or a good friend and his son.





	Terrier

The whole thing just started as a Joke. Vimes knew it, Sybil – didn't quite thought it as a nice thing, and even Vimes agreed with it later, in his thoughts - knew it, and Vetinari knew it too. And yet. And yet that damned idiot agreed to it, and after that it was a moral thing.

The puppy could have been adopted by anybody, - anybody who is new to the city, and thus without much experience in living there, or anybody who would have agreed as a young parent to adopt the small puppy. Even Carrot could have took him, if only Angua wouldn’t have said no, reasoning that it is 1to soon to adopt a child1. So, Vimes, and the little shivering, black dotted puppy made their way towards the Patricians Palace.

The small mongrel whined a weakly, and only calmed down when the Commander placed it gently on one of the chairs inside the office. After that came a short conversation which ended in the Patrician 'temporarily' gaining the doggy. In fact, the words were only necessary for formal reasons, the outcome was decided as soon as Vimes stepped in with the crying puppy.

The news, that the Patrician have a new dog spread fast, especially within the dog guild. And even more news came after regarding the matter.

In the months after that Vimes found another dog, and one more, and more, and so on. All of them arrived at the palace. They were the ones that wouldn’t have lasted long on the streets anyway, the ones that no pack accepted. Angua was the one who noticed this, and the Commander decided not to dwell too much on the matter.

Amongs the dogs there were old ones, young ones, spotted ones, and small ones that have eventually grew into enormous.

By the end there was a veritable army of dogs inside the Patricians Palace. After that, people could be sure that anywhere they go at least one of them were always watching.

 

Vimes and his son were walking along one of the roads of Ankh-Morpork in a late afternoon.

Young Sam was excitedly chattering about the fact that he can barely wait to know what Uncle Havelock will teach him about the history of the city this time. His father was adamant that even though the Assasins Guild gave the best education in the city, he himself will sooner join the Fools Guild personally, then letting them teach his son. What he didn’t expect was that one day his wife will arrive home with a beaming smile and inform him that the ruler of the city himself offered to tutor the little Vimes. The commander who was stunned for a several seconds, tried to argue after that, but he didn’t stand a chance. After that fact, sometimes in the lonely nightly patrols, he often thought about what the man did in his free time before.  
  
When they stepped into the office, the Patrician was already waiting for them. Around him about half a dozen well-groomed and fed dog laid around him. Almost all of them watched the arrivals with a placid, almost bored face.

"Ah, Vimes." Vetinari smiled a little.

The silence was interrupted by some slow thumping. Not so long ago, thanks to young Sam, Vetinari acquired a mixed breed hunting dog. "Jazz." The dog stopped his excited tail waggling.

"Hello uncle!" Sam stepped in with a wide smile, and placed his bag on one of the chairs.

"Do you have something to say, Commander?" Vetinari raised one of his eyebrows.

"Just that you are invited to dinner, after the lessons are over, of course. My wife was adamant about it." Stated the Commander, firmly watching a point just thirty centimetres to the right of the Patrician's head.

"Really? Well then, I will escort the young Samuel home if that’s all right."

"It is all right with me. At night then. " Vimes gave out a salute.

"Bye dad!"

"Be nice, Sam."

The commander left the office with a small smile, which would have been impossible only a couple of years before.

The young Sam sat down at his seat and took out his history book. "Jazz is developing nicely, uncle." The thumping started once again, at the mention of the name, and the boy gave out a small giggle.

"That’s true, he didn’t even jump up when he seen you." Vetinari took a book down from a self. "After we finished, but before we go home, you can play with him a little. But of course you 'have' to play with the others too. But no ball throwing in my office."

"All right…and sorry. " Sam could hardly hide his excitement and looked down at his notes. "We were studying about the last king of Ankh-Morpork."

"Oh yes." Vetinari sat down in front of him and smiled at the youngster. The boy looked just like his father, but much of his nature came from his mothers' side. "Let's see then."

Most of the guarding dogs around them slowly went to sleep. Expect Jazz, who waited patiently for his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading!


End file.
